Stars Of Redemption
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: My first Fanfiction story ever. This is the story of Tucker Lee and the crew of the Ebon Hawks's struggle against the Sith. Also explores his romance with Bastila. He is a light side male scout. Let's see how a humorous and reckless scout and a jedi princess can defeat the Sith and save the galaxy along with friends. Sorry but I'm not good at summaries, more description inside.
1. The Swoop Race

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters or things in this story, again I own nothing and this is all just a little story that I made for fun, please do not sue me because again I do not own ANY of this. _

_Authors Note:_

_Hello everybody and welcome to my first Fanfiction story ever this is set in KOTOR and will feature most of the characters from it with a few oc's possible, I don't know yet, I'm open to suggestions. Sorry if it isn't too good but I'll try my best to do this right. If you have any critiques or anything else to say please leave it in a comment and I'll try to fix it or read what your idea is or whatever else, sorry that I'm rambling I'm just kind of nervous about this…. I'm sure it will be fine though! Please enjoy! _:D

As Tucker Lee got out of the cockpit of his swoop bike he could feel his growing anxiety as to whether or not he had won the final race and freed Bastila Shan, the Republic jedi that he and his friends had been trying to find and rescue from the viscous swoop gang known as the Black Vulkars led by the cruel and deadly Brejik. He walked up towards the swoop counter and could hear the announcer say "The Hidden Bek's racer Tucker Lee has won the race and the grand prize along with it!" Tucker felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realized that all of the time and effort put into this had been worth it and that he had done it. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look on Brejik's face when he heard the news who had been drinking from a canteen at the time and spit it all over himself and one of his lackeys.

"Hey Brejik, what's the matter? Are you surprised that a rookie swoop racer like me could beat your raggedy-assed _champion_? Tucker shouted to Brejik, adding a snort after the word champion. Brejik began to shake with rage and instantly shouted "Cheater, he's a cheat and we Black Vulkars won't deal with his kind! We're drawing our part of the prize back" as he gestured towards his guards to begin moving Bastila out of her cage where she was incapacitated. The swoop race master began to put his hands up trying to stop any escalation of the situation, "Brejik, please you can't take your part of the pri-" He started to say but was cut off as Tucker began to talk back to Brejik, "That's a damn lie Brejik, I won fair and square and I'm taking the prize."

Just as the words left his mouth there was a loud CLANG! sound that came from Bastila's cage as she forced it open and it knocked the two Black Vulkars in front of it to the ground. "Not if I have anything to say about that" she said in a strong willed voice catching the attention of all the Black Vulkars who began to rush her as Brejik screamed "Someone restrain her!" This gave Tucker an opportunity to use his vibroblade to strike the Black Vulkar closest to Brejik down and move on to disarm the other and knock him out with a sharp punch to the jaw leaving him and Brejik alone while the rest of the Black Vulkars tried to capture Bastila and as the panicked crowd shoved past them and ran for their lives. Tucker glanced in her direction in worry only to see her slicing through the clumsy thugs trying to fight her. This gave Brejik an opportunity to slash at him lightly grazing the young man's upper arm. Tucker could feel warm blood wetting his arm but ignored it as he desperately blocked and dodged Brejik's onslaught of quick and powerful blows that left him breathless. As Brejik began to tire his quick and dexterous blows began to become slow and clumsy swings that were just sapping his energy and achieving them.

As he swung again only for Tucker to duck under it his eye caught Bastila sprinting up behind Tucker to aid him this caused him to take a desperate stab at Tucker but his fatigue and clumsiness allowed Tucker to move to the side of the blade and knock it to the ground and slide his blade up it to stab Brejik's unprotected torso, a fatal wound that ended the cruel gang leader's reign of terror.

As he moved to the side and allowed Brejik to fall to the ground he looked at Bastila and flashed her a handsome grin that would have made most women smile back at him but she didn't. Instead she gave him a cold look and said "I don't care if you won that race or not I don't belong to you, I'll let you go free if you leave now and don't try anything funny." Tucker's grin faded a little as he explained to her "No no no, it's not like that at all, I was rescuing you." She let out a snort of derision, "You call that a rescue, it was one of the worst rescue that I've ever seen, in fact you should be thanking _me _for rescuing _you. _Tucker's grin faded completely as her sharp comment belittled his efforts to try and rescue her. "Whoa princess, I just completed and won a deadly swoop race, fought off a bloodthirsty gang of hardened killers, and provided the distraction that allowed you to escape." She let out yet another snort "I had the situation under control until you barged in and almost ruined my escape, you did just fine in the swoop race that child could win, and that group of 'hardened killers' were just clumsy thugs who were about as dangerous as a gizka."

He opened his mouth to reply but instead decided to just say "Fine be that way, I'll just tell Carth that you weren't interested in my help." And began walking away but stopped as Bastila placed her hand on his shoulder which for some reason sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, not that he would ever admit to that. She then asked in a much more polite tone "You know Carth? Carth Onasi?." "Yes" he replied. "Would you like me to take you to him?" He asked extending his hand out in a friendly gesture but instead she ignored the extended hand and said "Yes please." Then walked past him, "This is going to be fun" he muttered to himself as he hurried to catch up to her so that he could lead her in the right direction since she probably had no idea where she was going.

_Author's note: Well there was chapter one, sorry if it isn't that good but I hope that you at least enjoyed it a little bit, please follow and review if you like this and want me to continue this story, also leave any critiques, ideas, or anything else in the reviews please. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	2. Wookie Poo And Arguments

As the pair left the Under City and began to walk back to the apartment where Tucker and his companions' base of operations were Tucker started to ponder why Bastila's earlier comment about him being a scruffy looking banthat herder had stung so much. After all, he assumed that women had said worse things to him before, it was a guess though since he couldn't remember anything after the crash of the Endar Spire. ( The Republic cruiser that he had been stationed on… until it blew up. ) It was probably just the accent that made it hurt worse since that accent was, plainly put, _sexy _to him, not that he'd ever tell her that of course.

As they continued on he noticed that people were glancing at Bastila as she still had the incredibly tight slave outfit from her time as Brejik's prisoner on which was causing her to blush since their stares were either perverted leers or disapproving glares. Tucker decided to speak up "You know princess if you want to get some new clothes there's a shop nearby that should carry some or at least some that don't show your entire body off to the world, not that I mind" he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her. She opened her mouth to make an undoubtedly snarky comment but then her eyes softened a little bit as she said "Yes please, these clothes _are_ a bit embarrassing." After picking out an outfit that would become her signature look they left to head towards the apartment.

The pair walked in silence until they reached the apartment building by mid-afternoon. As they neared the room where they had been staying at, Tucker stepped up to the door and knocked twice then once. ( A code that Mission, a young twi'lek girl, had come up with, even though it was unnecessary Tucker had agreed to it because he appreciated the fact that she wanted to help and that she was still a young kid who enjoyed having fun. )

A few seconds afterwards the door opened with a grinning Mission, "Awesome! Now that I've got you and Big Z to do the secret code I just need to get Commander Pissy Pants to start doing it too." Tucker smiled and rolled his eyes at her antics, she was like a little sister to him already. "Mission, what did I tell you about cussing?" "You said not to but that doesn't count and you cuss too." The teen replied "And you know that you think that it's funny." Tucker smiled and replied "Alright but could you let me an Bastila in so that we can talk to Carth?" The teen looked at Bastila with slight awe since she had never met any jedi before, she moved aside even though she wanted to bombard the jedi with questions.

Carth, who was sitting in a nearby chair in deep thought looked up and noticed Tucker and Bastila walking towards him. "Great you found her, now we can start planning how we're going to get off this rock." "Well I'll let you two discuss I'm going to the refresher real quick." Tucker said as he headed towards it, as he walked in he caught a whiff of a stench that would have made a Gamorrean puke his guts out. He could hear Mission giggle as he gagged and just about ran out of the refresher. "Good news Tucker, I think that Big Z finally passed that piece of Gamorrean arm that he ate earlier." "Thanks for the warning Mish." He replied sarcastically and could hear Zaalbar chuckling in his place in the corner of the room. "Ya ya, I know, it's _hilarious_." He said to the wookie, his voice laced with sarcasm as he began heading back into the refresher, nose held tightly.

As he walked in he began examining his feature in the mirror. ( Thankfully the odor of wookie poo had begun to dissipate either that or he had lost his sense of smell but he didn't care just so long as he didn't have to smell it. ) His features were handsome in a rugged way, he had short dark brown almost black hair that was slightly spiked up, he had some light stubble that he decided against shaving off since it wasn't that noticeable or uncomfortable. He was tall and a bit on the skinny side with some light muscle on him as befit your average scout, decent power while thin enough to move fast and avoid most dangers. His dark brown eyes faced looked back at him through the mirror and he gave himself a quick grin that showcased his shiny teeth and smooth jaw line.

Just as he started to open the refresher door he could hear a loud argument and didn't have too hard a time guessing who was arguing. "Great" he muttered to himself as he prepared to walk out there and try to stop the dispute.

_Author's Note: Alright, there's chapter 2, I'm actually enjoying typing these stories out, I hope you're enjoying these too. Please leave a review with any ideas, critiques, opinions, or anything else, remember reviews encourage the reader! :D I'll probably be adding some oc's to this just to make it interesting, let me know if you have any ideas. Just so that you know, the description of Tucker was a custom face that I imagined, it is not one of the ones in the game. They looked fine but I wanted to add a personal look that I thought looked cool and that's the look that I used for my character in the Star Wars MMO. I hope that you thought that this one had a bit more humor and don't worry I will be adding more romance to the plot real soon! I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update this soon! See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	3. Dreams And Arguments

Tucker stepped out of the refresher and took a quick look at the situation, Mission was playing with a datapad, Zaalbar was eating, ( as usual ) while Carth and Bastila were arguing, quite loudly too. They were arguing so loudly and rapidly that Tucker couldn't even understand _what _they were arguing about, finally he reached them and put himself between them resting a hand on their shoulders. "What's the issue?"

Carth began "Well Bastila doesn't think that we've been handling the mission well enough!" "Yes and that's why I _will_ be taking over as the leader!" Bastila interrupted him sending a glare his way. Tucker saw Carth drawing breath to retaliate so he decided to stop the impending fight before it even started, "_No one _is the leader here, we're all equals, alright?" Both of them nodded. "Now then does anyone have any ideas as to how we can get off of this damn planet?"

Mission spoke up from her seat in one of the chairs "I think we should try to check out the local cantina for a way off the planet. "

"Alright but which one?"

"The Lower City Cantina o' course, that's where all the interestin' stuff happens."

"Alright, we can discuss this more in the morning but for now let's get some sleep."

As everyone got into their bed Tucker realized that Bastila didn't have a bed to sleep in. She seemed a bit too shy to ask and was starting to head towards a chair to rest in but Tucker caught her arm. "Hey you can have my bed." Looking at him with a mixture of shock and gratitude at his kind offer she replied "Thank-you but one other thing, I don't have anything to sleep in." Looking around the room and seeing that Carth was already asleep and knowing that Mission's clothes were probably too small for Bastila, he quickly took off his shirt and jacket handing both to her, "Sorry but that's all I've got and no stores will be open at this time of night." She blushed at the sight of his bare chest which showed the muscles on him, strong arm muscles with a line of muscles on his triceps and a light six pack along with some more muscle that disappeared under the waistline of his pants. Grinning at her embarrassment and her lingering gaze he decided to cover his own light blush up with humor "See anything you like princess?"

"N-no, I was... just thinking about something."

"I hope it wasn't anything too naughty or anything that involved me." He replied with a cocky grin. Now blushing even more and glaring at him she turned around to go to bed and escape this annoying man's presence despite the fact that she kind of enjoyed being around him. "Sweet dreams princess."

Whipping around at the annoying nickname that he had used for her since the swoop race she practically growled at him, "_Stop _calling me that _infuriating _nickname!" Before he could make a snarky or lude comment they were both silenced by a low growl coming from Zaalbar's bed, it had been a long day and he had no idea why these humans had to interrupt his _beauty sleep _as Mission called it. Both of them decided that it would be best to let the wookie rest in peace so they each went to sleep as fast as possible.

_Tucker could hear loud explosions nearby and could see fires burning all along a massive cruiser, one that he was on the bridge of! Not having any idea as to where he was or what he was doing he looked away from the window as he heard a woman's voice, "Give up Revan, surrender and you will not be harmed!" He recognized Bastila's distinct accent and saw her signature double bladed lightsaber pointed at him and could feel himself draw his own lightsaber, one with a deep red hue to it. Then his vision shifted to something that he had seen once before, a dream he had when he had fallen unconscious after his crash landing onto Taris. He watched as Revan and Bastila began to face each other down, this time seeing it from a third person view. He saw a massive explosion that knocked Revan down and killed the other jedi, as smoke filled the room and more alarms started blaring he could hear his name being called. "Tucker! Tucker! Come on Tucker wake up!"_

Opening his eyes he looked up to see Bastila looking down at him and realized that he was covered in sweat and shaking. She was still in his shirt and jacket which pleased him more than he'd like to admit, for some reason it just seemed right to see her in his clothes, _come on Tucker get a hold on yourself, a scout and a jedi princess would never work out and besides she was extremely rude. _Seeing slight concern in her eyes, something that he did not expect from her, he looked away quickly only to see what time it was. 6:30 AM. He looked at Bastila and saw that she was paler than usual and her hair was a bit disheveled,

"I'm guessing you had _quite _the dream last night." He waggled his eyebrow at her which got her to blush,

"Fine, I was worried that you were having a nightmare but I guess that you were just having a lude dream."

"Wait, I was having a bad dream and I'm guessing that you had one too."

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Sure"

She sat down in the chair next to him and looked at him expectantly. "Well aren't you going to share your dream?" She asked. "Oh, ya, uh my dream was about this huge ship that was under attack and I could see you and Revan facing each other down and then a huge explosion happened then you woke me up, it was really weird because at first I was seeing it from Revan's perspective but then it shifted towards third person when the explosion happened." Noticing that her face paled as he spoke, he stopped and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I had the same dream but from my perspective." She replied as she tried to hid her obvious fear. _How could he remember that day, the council had been thorough, he shouldn't be remembering that, just calm down Bastila and distract him from that. _

"How could we have had the _exact same _dream?"

"Well it could be that during our brief battle at the swoop race we managed to form a force bond. Which could be a sign of force sensitivity."

As his brain processed what she had just said he sat, dumbfounded. "What? Are you saying that I'm force sensitive."

You could be but that's something for the council to decide on, for now we should focus on getting off of this planet and it seems like the others are almost ready to start talking about it." She said as the others started to wake up. Glancing at the clock Tucker saw that the clock read 7:10 AM. He couldn't believe how fast time had flown just from talking with Bastila, he began to wonder about his feelings for the very special woman sitting next to him. Little did he know that Bastila was thinking the exact same thing about the strange man sitting next to her.

_Author's Note: Well I hope that my writing is improving, I actually went back and looked this chapter over before I posted it. Once again, please leave a review if you want with any critiques, opinions, ideas, etc. Thanks for reading this and I hope that you're enjoying this story. I sure am! I hope that you stick around because there's going to be more of this real soon! I'm also finally showing some slight romance between Tucker and Bastila since that's supposed to be the genre of this story, needless to say there will be tons of spoilers and some oc's possible, again I am open to suggestions. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	4. Lost Lightsabers And Drunken Brawls

The apartment was full of activity as everyone started getting up from a satisfying night of sleep. ( Except for Bastila and Tucker of course. ) An hour after Bastila and Tucker's talk everyone was dressed, showered, ( Except for Zaalbar. ) and eating their breakfast while discussing who should go to the cantina and who should stay in the apartment all day.

After about an hour and a half of argument over who should go and who should stay it was decided that Bastila, Carth, and Tucker would go to the cantina while Mission and Zaalbar stayed at the apartment much to Mission's frustration and Zaalbar's enjoyment as he could eat and sleep all day long. Soon enough the trio was on their way to the Lower City with high hopes, of course they talked on the way, a conversation that focused on how Bastila had been captured by a group of "clumsy street thugs" according to Bastila when she had first met Tucker. He and Carth couldn't help but focus on how _Bastila Shan, the _legendary jedi who _singlehandedly _defeated the terrible Darth Revan, much to her dismay

"Come on Batila just tell us the story, you can trust us." Carth said and couldn't help but flash a wicked grin at Tucker who of course sent one right back. "Well I didn't have my lightsaber so I couldn't defend myself properly." she said with more than a hint of irritation. Carth couldn't help but laugh which of course caused Tucker who was on the verge of breaking to laugh too. Bastila's irritation only grew as the two continued laughing loudly at her expense. Seeing her anger rising Carth decided that it was time to try and stop his uncontrollable laughter.

"Alright, sorry, it's just funny since jedi aren't supposed to lose their lightsabers, I thought that that was against the code or something."

"I didn't _lose _my lightsaber, it was merely…. _misplaced_." She replied stumbling over her words.

Tucker couldn't help but join in. "I think Carth might be right Bastila, I think that is a part of the code, so since you broke it you might end up on… jedi probation." He said with mock fear in his voice and a grin as big as Coruscant. Carth began laughing again at the absurd thought of "jedi probation." Bastila bristled at this. "At least I try to follow the rules and help others while you would prefer to use unprofessional behavior and bad humor to hurt others!" Then she proceeded to walk ahead of them not looking back. Tucker and Carth glanced at each other and Tucker realized that he struck a nerve.

They continued on in silence until they got to the cantina. Bastila looked back at them and spoke for the first time in a while which was a rarity, "We should probably split up and in order to follow more leads." Tucker tried to stop her, "Wait princess, can we talk about this?" But she had already disappeared into the crowd. Looking at Carth and receiving only a sympathetic look in answer he decided to go ahead and try to find a lead.

After finding dead end after dead end he headed back towards the entrance and could see Bastila, unfortunately a drunkard was pawing at her while she repeatedly slapped his hands away. As Tucker walked up trying to remain as calm as possible he could see Bastila trying to remain calm but failing so he knew that he had to step in before she lost it. Walking up he grabbed a drink from a nearby table and started walking as clumsily as possible making sure to bump into the drunk and spilling his drink all over the man who was much larger than Tucker with larger muscles, he looked like a workman or engineer from the amount of muscle, grease, and callouses on him.

The man reacted as expected and grabbed Tucker by his jacket pulling his face uncomfortably close, he could smell the alcohol on the man's breath along with something that must have been _incredibly _disgusting. "Jusht who do yous thinks yous are?! Bumpin' in ta' me like tha'! He slurred. Tucker responded making sure to slur his own voice so that he would appear like any common drunk "Yoush looksh like a huge bantha mishter! And banthash aren' very shmart jush' like yoush!" The huge man became quite angry as those near him began laughing at the smaller drunk's comment. He took his fist and slammed it into Tucker's left cheek with the force of a rancor. Tucker fell to the floor and stopped moving, eyes closed, appearing to everyone like a man who fell unconscious from a drunken fight. The large man walked off having forgotten about the pretty brunette that he had hoped to woo, his mind now just filled with thoughts of going home and resting, after all his hand hurt now.

Bastila instantly moved towards the unconscious Tucker, she couldn't believe that he had gotten drunk, as foolish and reckless as he was he didn't seem like the type to drink when on business. _I wonder if he did this just because I got so mad at him, I didn't think that he would react this way or even care at all. _She thought to herself as guilt rushed towards her not even thinking about how angry he had made her. Feeling as though enough time had passed and that it was safe to get off of the disgustingfloor of the cantina he rolled over and quickly got up only to feel Bastila's hand on his shoulder looking down at him in concern.

He tried to flash her a grin but felt a massive pain on the left side of his face where the man's massive fist had impacted him. Seeing the large bruise on his face Bastila put her hand on his cheek and let off a slight blue glow that began to heal his cheek. The healing felt funny to Tucker, it felt like a shot of warmth that seeped through the area, umbing it then allowing the feeling to come back when the pain subsided. Her hand lingered even after his face had been healed and it took a minute before she realized this and moved her hand away causing them both to blush.

She started to help him to his feet.. He flashed her a grin, "Thanks for that, I feel much better now, hey what's wrong?" He asked as he saw a look of guilt come across her face, a look that then changed to anger. "You faked being drunk and passing out?!" She said angrily as she noticed his usual good pasture and balance reassert itself and his voice had returned to normal. "Why would you do that?! If that was some sort of attempt to get my attention then you're more foolish than I thought!" She was nearly yelled, her voice rising with each word. She couldn't believe that she thought that he had gotten drunk out of his guilt and sorrow for upsetting her, she had no idea why the realization that he didn't was making her upset but she decided to ignore that.

As her voice began to draw unwanted attention he put his hand over her mouth to explain as he could see from her eyes that she would begin yelling if he didn't explain himself. "Look princess I acted drunk because two drunkards getting into a fight and one of them getting knocked out is pretty common in a bar like this and wouldn't draw much attention as opposed to a jedi drawing out their lightsaber which would."

"I could have handled it."

"I know but I _wanted _to help you."

This caused her anger to subside, for reasons she couldn't explain or was too afraid to explain she liked how concerned he could be for her at times. "And by the way, I'm sorry for what I said about you going onto jedi probation and all that, I was being an ass and wasn't thinking." He said and she could hear the sincerity in his apology. "It's fine, I shouldn't have gotten so upset about it." The two paused and smiled at each other before a gruff voice interrupted them, "I saw what you did there kid and I'm impressed, most people wouldn't have thought like that."

Turning around to see a large muscular man with gray hair, a rough face, and muscles all over his exposed arms from the sleeveless shirt that he wore. The pair stiffened, not knowing if he was friend or foe. "And who might you be?" Bastila asked. "The name's Canderous, Canderous Ordo and you're going to be working with me." Tucker glanced at Bastila then back at Canderous. "And what makes you think that?"

_Duh-duh-duuuuunnn! _

_Author's note: I know that's an annoying cliffhanger and it's pretty cheesy too but that's the best place that I can stop at. Thank-you SO much for the support, lots of you guys have read this story and I'm just over the moon about it and you guys are starting to favorite this and review too! Thank-you again whether you read this, reviewed it, favorited it, or read the title thank-you. As you can see I've added more feels and emotions to this story, and next chapter will have some more along with some action, they will definitely leave Taris by the next chapter. Sorry that it's taking so long to get them off of that planet but if you played the game you probably remember how long it took to get off of there. I'll be sure not to make Dantooine nearly as long as this, the other planets will probably be about this long or longer if you wants. I had Tucker act drunk to show his clever, sneaky, streetwise side because I think that that's important for him to have. Well that's all, again more oc's possible, let me know if you have any critiques, ideas, opinions, or what ever else in a review please. And that's all, I hope that you guys are enjoying these because I know I am! I hope my writing is improving. Sorry for the long note, just telling you guys my plans for the stories and I ramble a lot. That's all I guess, see ya in the next chapter! :D_


	5. Sex And The Sithy

"You're going to work with me because I've got a plan to get off this rock." Canderous replied. This got Tucker's attention. "Well that's a bold statement. Why would you tell two strangers about this?" Canderous looked around to make sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation. "Well I've heard about how you're the duel ring champion and your girlfriend looks like some kind of jedi princess or at least that's what I assume since you were warning about her using her lightsaber which means that she's either a jedi or you two are in to some kinky things." His lude comment drew a deep blush from both and caused them to inadvertently scoot away from each other.

"H-he isn't…. my well…

"W-we're not together…. just friends… nothing else.

"Ya I know I just wanted to see how you two would react and was kind of funny." The man said with a wolfish grin. Trying to change the subject Tucker spoke up "So what's your plan to get off of this planet?" Canderous looked around again, the man seemed very paranoid but that's probably how he had survived in such a rough area.

"I work for Davik, the local Exchange boss and guess what? He has a smuggling ship that's supposed to be fast enough to get past the sith blockade."

"Supposed to?"

"It's pretty damn fast but I've never flown on it before and besides it's not like we'll have a lot of time to regret it if it doesn't work."

"That's encouraging." Bastila chimed in.

"Hey take it or leave it, that's my offer and I think it's pretty fair.

"What's the catch?" Bastila asked. Canderous allowed a slight grin to cross his rough face. "I see you know how to handle a deal. Well the catch is that in order to get off the ground and not get shot down we'll need the sith access codes. Luckily I know where you can get them, there's a sith base that you'll need to infiltrate that will have the codes. You bring the codes back to me tomorrow at the same time as today then I'll take you to Davik's base where I can present you two as potential recruits and then steal the ship. I didn't catch your names by the way." Tucker extended his hand, "I'm Tucker." Bastila refrained from shaking hands, "I'm Bastila." Canderous glared at her rude manners but decided to try and stay diplomatic, "I'll tell you the rest of the plan if you agree to it. Are you on board with this?"

Bastila shot Tucker a look but he ignored it, after all this was their _only _option. He looked at Canderous and decided that he could at least _try _to trust him. "Sure, we're in. See you here tomorrow." Smiling Canderous filled them in on the rest of the plan, once finished he shook Tucker's hand again and left. Bastila shot Tucker the same look as before.

"How do you know that we can trust him?"

"Because he's our only option."

"At the moment, we could get a different option soon."

"I don't think we do have another option, we aren't _that _lucky."

After deciding that they would go ahead and finish follow the Mandalorian's plan they went to find Carth who was stuck in the crowd and had been trying to find them the whole time that Canderous had been talking to them. That night Tucker, Bastila, and T3-M4 ( A droid needed to hack the door, which they got courtesy of Canderous. ) broke into the sith base and retrieved the code after fighting through a number of sith soldiers and droids.

The next day Tucker, Bastila, and T3 were waiting where they had met  
Canderous the previous day. As they waited Tucker decided to take out his pazaak deck with the idea of passing the time. Looking over at Bastila he asked "Want to play a game of pazaak?" Bastila looked at the card deck in his hand and back at him, "Uh… no thank-you, I.. don't know how to play and I don't have a deck." Wondering why she seemed a bit tense he decided to push the matter just a _little _further. "Well I could teach you and we can share my side deck, the decks are big enough to split them in half for a game of Republic Senate rules." Once again he saw that uneasy look in her face. "No thank-you, it's fine and besides,Canderous should be here soon." Once again, going against his good judgement, he decided to push the matter. "It's pretty easy and it won't take that long, why don't you want to?" He expected several different reactions maybe about it not "being appropriate for a subordinate to teach his officer how to play pazaak" or that it "went against the jedi code to have fun" but certainly not anger. "I don't want to and that's it!" Surprised at the sudden mood swing he decided to drop it, "Uh… okay, sorry, won't happen again." Seeing that he was slightly disappointed and feeling guilty for lashing out at him she used a much softer tone of voice "I'm sorry, maybe you can teach me later when we're not trying to escape from a sith occupied world." Little did he know that he had already taught her to play but he couldn't remember it, something that made her both sad and angry.

Luckily Canderous approached at that exact moment breaking the awkward silence "I heard that the sith base had an unfortunate break in last night, you wouldn't have happened to know anything about that." The large man flashed them a rough grin. Tucker grinned back as he slipped the codes to the Mandalorian. "No, not a clue." Looking down at the codes then at the trio he said. "Well then I guess this means that I owe you a ship, you and princess can come along, I already told him about you two." T3 beeped nervously to Tucker ( Since he was the only one who could understand the droid. ) "Sorry T3, I'll call Carth and he can come and get you, we'll wait with you until he gets here." As he made the call T3 relaxed knowing that he wouldn't end up in some horrible scrap yard in the Lower City or in another store in the Upper City. Neither noticed the frustrated looks on Bastila and Canderous' faces.

Having insured that T3 was safe with Carth the three left to go to Canderous' speeder to go Davik's base. Unfortunately for Bastila Canderous had told Davik that she would be applying as an "entertainer" which meant that she had to wear the "uniform". To even call it a piece of clothing would be rather scandalous. It consisted of golden bra that left the shoulders bare with only the thinnest wire going around the back, a slight bit of cloth that went down the front of her waist and went down to her knees while still leaving her thighs bare and golden sandals that went up to her knees. All in all, it left very little to the imagination. Canderous took a quick glance then went to start the speeder but Tucker was mesmerized by her beauty. This caused her to blush and try to cover up as best she could which didn't mean anything other than hugging her arms to her chest and over her exposed belly which showed her slight abs and ample breasts. Tucker, realizing that he was causing her discomfort and that his mouth was wide open in awe decided to close it as fast as he could and turn around. Unfortunately he closed it so fast that it made a loud _clop! _sound. And he didn't look away fast enough since Bastila slapped him with all her force.

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes away." He said while waggling his eyebrow as they got into the speeder. This caused Canderous to let out a rough bark of laughter, both from at Tucker being slapped and the cheesiness of his compliment. But he left it at that, deciding that he should at least _try _to be a gentleman, at least for the remainder of the speeder ride. After being introduced to Davik they were put in a room where they were to wait. "Alright I'm gonna go check out the perimeter, you two can stay here or do whatever else you want as long as you _stay on this hall._ I think there's a servant room nearby." He winked at Tucker after adding the last part then left. Bastila had already changed back into her signature outfit that was fairly modes. ( Much to Tucker's disappointment. ) "Well I'm going to go check out that servant room , if you want to come with me."

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here."

"Alright, well I should be back soon, have fun." He said with a wink and a grin he was out of the room and on his way to see what kind of services they offered here.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Bastila had been waiting for Canderous and Tucker to come back for a while now, she had been reading a holobook but couldn't stand waiting any longer. They had been gone too long. _Oh no, what if Davik found out and has them right now? It's up to me to rescue them, they could be in danger right now! _Getting up and clipping her lightsaber onto her belt she stealthily but quickly walked down the hallway looked around, she could see the servant room nearby and decided to investigate in there. She opened the door expecting to find the two being held captive in there but met with a much more _different _situation.

She could see that Tucker was in no danger unless getting a massage from an attractive twi'lek was your definition of danger. Tucker smiled as he say her and instantly got up, making sure to bring his towel with him which she realized was the only thing covering him. She blushed at the sight of him so exposed, she found that she couldn't quite pull her gaze away from his body. The towel was a bit on the small side, it only reached down to his lower thigh which showed his long muscular legs. It also showed his light six-pack that was pretty visible, his chest muscles, and his tanned body. She could also see the muscles in his shoulders and arms along with the tanned skin on those arms. As he got up from the massage table she couldn't help but watch as several of the muscles on him moved with the effort and really enjoyed the friendly smile that he flashed her way while he ignored the twi'lek much to her obvious frustration.

Noticing her staring at him he blushed even deeper than her ( He had never realized that he was a fairly handsome man. ) but couldn't help but poke some fun with her. "Look who can't help but stare now." She quickly looked away from his toned and tanned body to look at his face which was also tanned and handsome with kind brown eyes, short dark brown hair that was slightly spiked in the front and a kind smile.

"Uh… I-I was just making sure that you hadn't wandered off since we're short on time."

"Oh, ya, let me get Canderous, he's in the back getting a "special massage."

"Okay, good."

Tucker smiled as the innuendo completely passed Bastila, her innocence was kind of cute to him. After they got back to their room and got all of their equipment they swept through the base taking down Davik's ill-equipped and clumsy guards. They finally made to the hanger after going into every room _except _the hanger although they were able to free a man from the torture chambers which was a good thing. As they ran for the ship they were stopped as a sith bombardment began destroying parts of the roof. They stopped again as Davik and Calo Nord ran towards it. "Well well well what do we have here, a couple of ship thieves eh? Calo, kill them then we can get off of this rock." Before anyone could react Canderous shot Davik multiple times in the chest breaking through his armor and killing him. Calo threw a grenade only for Bastila to use the force to throw it away, as that failed he opened fire at Bastila with his dual pistols. She was able to deflect his barrage, she could see Tucker charging him while Canderous tried to get his blaster rifle to work again as due to the fact that it had jammed. Seeing Calo turn to shoot Tucker down who rushed forward just in time to block the barrage that would have surely killed a very surprised Tucker. Just as Calo took out another grenade to blow them all up a section of the roof collapsed.

The trio ran up the ramp and quickly started flying towards the top of the Apartment building where they were able to pick up the rest of their party. A few minutes later they were in space trying to get past the sith blockade. Tucker hopped on the turret as Carth and Bastila started plotting a course for Dantoinne. Tucker quickly took down most of the fighter that were in pursuit just in time for the ship to make the jump to hyperspace.

_Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 5 and as promised they have finally left Taris. Sorry that it took me a while to update, I've been spending time with my family which has taken a lot of my time lately and threw everything off schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it got so sexual, I was trying it and decided to keep it, I wanted to show that Bastila and Tucker find each other attractive and so I just decided to put that in there. Sorry if it made any of you unhappy or embarrassed. I was pretty embarrassed too, I was blushing like crazy. I hope that this chapter seemed a bit longer and better, I'll be trying to make the chapters longer. As usual I am open to suggestions or ideas. Please leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, etc. in a review. Remember, reviews inspire the author! In fact the reviews are what got me to update right now rather than tomorrow. Thanks-you sooooo much for all the support everybody. Thanks if you reviewed, favorited, followed, or if you read this story. I am just over the moon about how much support I've gotten and how many of you have read this story. Again, thank-you so much! I hope you're enjoying this story, I've been enjoying writing it. Well that's all for now. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	6. Gang Names And Crew Meetings

Tucker got off of the turret to go to the cockpit to make sure that they were on course, he could hear cheers as he walked. ( Most of them coming from Mission who seemed _very _excited from all the action. ). As he walked in he could see the beautiful swirling of stars and space that told him that they were in hyperspace. He made sure to double check the course which they were, Bastila and Carth had made sure that they were going to reach Dantooine as soon as possible. He looked at the pair as they kept fiddling with the dials for some reason that he didn't know, he was alright at flying but wasn't _nearly_ as good as them. "Great flying! I can't believe that we made it out of there!" He was met by two somber faces as they looked back at him. The realization hit him like a rancor's fart, _millions _of people had just died and they were the only survivors. "I- I think that we should get a crew meeting together if you guys can leave it on autopilot." He said with a somber tone that wasn't very normal for him. Carth turned back and said in an equally somber tone "Ya, we can leave it there, _force_, Mission just lost her home."

Tucker smashed his hand into a nearby wall with as much force as he could muster. "Damn!" Bastila had slight tears in her eyes, she was able to feel many of the deaths through the force, sometimes she wondered if the force was a gift or a curse… It was probably both at times. Tucker got on to the ship comm while trying to control his anger and sadness. "All right everybody, let's have a meeting in the central area of the ship, you know with the giant hologram thingy." His awkwardness when it came to the ship's room drew a slight smile from Bastila, he normally knew every room of a ship, back before the council found him, she realized that she was taking him back to the very people that had damaged and fractured his mind so much.

As they met in the main room they could see that Mission's excitement was being replaced by sadness as the realization that the planet that had been her home for most of her life had just been destroyed before her very eyes. Tucker put both hands on the holotable and decided that he should speak since everyone else seemed too shocked to speak. He had to be strong for his crew. "We're on course to Dantooine, I'm not sure what we'll do there but for now we need to just try and stay calm, if anyone wants to talk then it's alright, we're a crew, a team, a gang if you want but I'm _not _getting a tattoo or doing drive-bys with swoop bikes." He added the last part hoping to get a smile from the group, it worked in getting Mission to be her usual bubbly and cheery self, "Oh! I know what we can call ourselves! We can be the Fabulous Rancors or the Bantha Bikers or the Drexel Dancers!" Tucker smiled as she kept going with her list of silly gang names.

Bastila waited to speak until Mission finished her list knowing that it would be a good way for the teen to distract herself and cope. "When we get to Dantooine we can take shelter at the Jedi Temple there and… recover. Also Tucker and I will speak with the council." This caught Carth's attention. "Wait, I know why they want to speak with you but what will they want with Tucker, no offense Tucker, you're talented and cool but not a jedi." Tucker just nodded at Carth letting him know that he had taken no offense, in fact he was wondering the same having forgotten about his previous conversation with Bastila about his "possible" force sensitivity. "Well, I'm taking him to the council because it's possible that he is force sensitive and besides they'll want to debrief all of you but they'll want a full meeting with him in order to determine if he is force sensitive."

Canderous groaned at the fact that he would be spending at least a few hours being questioned by jedi. Mission missed everything after hearing that Tucker could be a jedi, the man was like a big brother to her and now she could have a jedi brother. "So does that mean he can do all sorts of cool force things like jump around really fast, shoot lightning and pick people up and hypnotize people?" Bastila decided that it was best to cut Mission off before she got any ideas of having a jedi to help her with any pranks that she wanted to pull. "We don't know yet, we'll have to let the council decide that." Tucker stood up knowing that the excited teen would start bombarding Bastila with questions, he figured that it would be best to save Bastila from that. "Well that was all we had to tell you guys so everyone go ahead and do crew like things or whatever you want to do." Tucker sat down next to Mission who was sitting in one of the many chairs in the room while everybody else left the room. "Hey Mish. How you holding up?" He asked, hoping that he could get her to talk, losing a home wasn't something that was easy to cope with, he wondered if he had lost his home. Unfortunately he couldn't remember anything before the Endar Spire and crashing on Taris. He figured that he just hit his head but he wondered if some other insidious force had robbed him of those memories.

He was brought out of his musings as Mission spoke up, "Ya, it's just… shockin', you know? Taris wasn't the best place to live but it was my home, I lived there for most of my life…." Tucker knew that she had lived a hard life on the streets but could still see the innocence in her as tears began to well up in her eyes, tears that she was desperately trying to fight off. He brought her in for a hug so that she knew that she had a friend and also so that she would think that he hadn't seen the tears. "I know Mish, I know it's hard and I'm sorry."

"Does it get any easier?"

"Yes, it does get a bit easier but hold onto those emotions because it means that you care and that you aren't numb."

Tucker only left to get some sleep when Zaalbar came over to take over the comforting. As Tucker stumbled sleepily to the men's dormitory he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him. Bastila stood by the hallway leading to the cockpit as she left to go the women's dormitory for some much needed sleep. _Wow, despite his rude and crass humor and general recklessness he does care about people. Well he's always cared, I hope he's the same man as before. _She finished her musing as the need for sleep overwhelmed her and she headed to the women's dormitory to get some much needed rest.

_Authors' Note: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I just wanted to add a short chapter to tide you over until tomorrow. Sorry for how angsty and sad this one was, I've always just thought that the fact that they saw millions of people die would be very traumatic and I wanted to include this to show that they care. The next chapter will have some time on the Ebon Hawk while it's in hyperspace since it will take them a few days to get to Dantooine and it will also have Dantooine in it. There will be some action in the next chapter! Sorry that I've been skipping fight scenes, I'll include some in the net one and I'll try not to gruesome or detailed. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit poorly written, I'm sick but that does mean that I can probably update tomorrow! Thank-you so much for all the support! Over 200 views! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, supporting, etc.! I'm really enjoying writing these and I hope that you're enjoying the story too! Again, thanks for the support. Leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, etc in the reviews please. That's all for now. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	7. Stars And Spars

_A planet swirling in the darkness of space. It seemed impossibly hopeless and sad as if the planet could never have any friends but had to look on at it's sun which was many miles away or look at the total darkness of space. Well the almost total darkness of space which was interrupted by the brilliant lights of the hundreds of thousands of stars that could be seen dotted around the darkness of space. Stars, huge balls of burning gas that were incredibly beautiful and embodied so many things. Hope, mercy, light, good, life, energy… redemption._

"Hey Bastila, we're about to land on the planet are you almost ready?"

Bastila was brought out of her musings on stars and loneliness by Carth's voice who was currently flying the ship towards Dantoinne. She realized that they probably had about ten to fifteen minutes before they landed as Carth got onto the comm for docking procedures.

"Yes, we have jedi Bastila Shan with us and are requesting to land."

"Could we speak with her to verify this sir?"

Carth moved out of the way to allow Bastila to get on the comm.

"I'm here and I have a lot to discuss with the council."

Tucker was currently sparring with Canderous in the cargo hold, after the first day in hyperspace the crew had decided to clear a space for sparring to keep in shape and for entertainment…. along with some occasional gambling on who would win. Right now only Mission and T3 were watching and had placed bets. The small droid had bet on Canderous while Mission had bet on Tucker.

Canderous swung his right hand at Tucker's chest. Tucker used his left hand to quickly shift the large man's hand aside then brought his right hand down on the large man's exposed shoulder that gained a grunt from canderous then whipped the same hand into the side of Canderous' head, stunning the Mandalorian for a second then Tucker slammed his right shoulder into Canderous shoving him back. Mission cheered at the lightning fast combo that only took a few moments to do. Canderous shook his head to regain his senses, he had sparred with Tucker before and had seen him use that fighting style before, he knew it was meant to use the opponent's attacks against them leaving them open to powerful combos like the one that Tucker had just unleashed.

Now he decided to try and different tactic, he raised his arms over his chest in a defensive manner then decided to bait Tucker and see how good he was without the fancy fighting style. "Damn, that was good Tucker but you could have hit me a bit harder, my great grandmother could hit better than you." Tucker could see what Canderous was trying to do but decided to go on the offensive anyway since he felt like he couldn't lose and figured that he deserved a bit of recklessness. "Ya but she'd probably miss sense clumsiness seems to run in your family." Canderous gave him a rough grin at the comeback.

Tucker charged forward then at the last second slowed down and sent a quick punch from his left hand at Canderous hoping to throw him off by using his non dominant hand. It would have worked on most opponents but Canderous knew that Tucker's fighting relied on speed and trickery to keep his opponent off balance and uncomfortable. It usually worked and was good at beating opponents but Canderous knew it so he knew what to expect and how to counter it. As the fist headed towards him he slid his right leg out to sweep under Tucker's feet causing him to fall then pinned him to the floor with his large boot. After ten seconds were over ( A rule they used to say when the round was over. ) he then helped him to his feet. The two congratulated each other on their fighting techniques and how well they did. Mission handed over her credits to T3 who was beeping quite merrily which sounded rather close to laughter, Mission just stuck her tongue out at the laughing droid who had a knack for making credits either on bets or in card games.

Bastila walked in the room and felt her eyes linger as a shirtless and sweaty Tucker put his shirt back on while everyone else left. Seeing her watching Tucker decided to bother her about it. ( It was just _so much_ fun in his opinion. ) "Like what you see?" He asked with a sly grin as he saw her blush. "N-no, I was just trying to figure out what that smell was, it must be you judging from the amount of sweat on you." He only grinned wider at her sharp come back, "nice come back princess." She glared at him.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Look, I like to give people nicknames and princess is yours and I only use that when you're angry."

"Just get ready, the council will want to speak with us."

Their conversation was interrupted by Carth's voice on the ship's comm station. "Hey everybody we don't need to be ready yet, the council decided that we should have a go ahead and rest since it's close to night time and debriefing takes a while." Tucker smiled at that, after all who wants to spend a day talking to a bunch of dusty old jedi? Bastila on the other hand looked slightly frustrated but left before he could ask what was wrong. Shrugging it off as some jedi thing he decided that he would go ahead and go to sleep, that fighting had worn him out.

_He could see two figures walking in a grassy area that was filled with rolling hills illuminated by the moonlight. They walked toward a large structure made of black stone. The shorter of the two who was wearing all black robes walked forward and touched the door with his hand. A reddish-gray light glowed from his hand and when it connected with the black door it too became a reddish-gray color. Then the glow faded and it opened. The taller of the two started talking about how they should talk to the council or that the council wouldn't approve but Tucker was more focused on what he looked like. He was a giant, he towered over the shorter one that he called master. He had blue tattoos on his head and was bald, he realized who he looked like. He looked just like Darth Malak! Or at least the holopics that he saw of him and the shorter one must be Revan! This could have been back before they disappeared and became sith. _

"_Master if we do this there will be no turning back, the council would never forgive us." Revan just kept walking while Malak continued talking, "This place has been tainted with the dark side of the force, I can feel so much power coming from this place!" Revan opened yet another door the same way as before to reveal a room with a large black object in the center. It reminded Tucker of holopics of holocrons. It opened and a small ball floated up and showed a large hologram of the galaxy, a map pointing towards a certain point, Revan and Malak were staring at it too. Tucker tried to look at it more closely but the dream began to fade and he woke up in a cold sweat._

Author's note: I am _so _sorry about not updating for a while. I won't make any excuses. I am _really _sorry about that. And sorry for the short chapter, I've been hitting some writer's block and how to word everything so I've decided that that will be chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed the little actiony scene that I put in here. Just in case you were curious the fighting style that Tucker was using is called Kali, it's really good at redirecting your opponent's attacks and stuff as said in the chapter. I just thought that it would be cool if he knew it. Also, I'll probably be updating every 2 or 3 day now, really sorry about the long delay but lately stuff has been going on and I'm trying to get over this sickness of mine, sorry again. I might add the debriefings/interviews with the crew members in the next chapter, I'm planning on making them kind of funny so let me know if you want me to or not. Just pm me of review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it, please leave any critiques, opinions, ideas, etc. in a review. Thank you all for the support. It's really inspiring me. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and supporting it. That's all for now! See ya in the next chapter! :D


	8. Nostrils And Snarkiness

Tucker bolted upright in his bed with sweat pouring off of him, he wasn't sure what had woken him, he had thought that he had heard a voice and felt something touch his shoulder. He looked over to the side of his bunk and noticed Bastila standing there with a worried look on her face. He could hear concern creep into her voice as she spoke.

"Are you okay? You look dreadful."

He smirked at her poor choice of words.

"Calling me ugly now are you? Well thanks for the nice wake up call."

She blushed and stuttered as she realized how her words could have sounded.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. You look fine but you just seem-"

He interrupted her with a grin. "Oh, so you think I look fine, I would prefer to say handsome but I'll take it."

She blushed even more and he could hear anger taking over her previously concerned tone.

"I was just worried is all, I don't know why you have to be so obnoxious all the time."

His grin faded and his face grew serious.

"Sorry, thanks for your concern but I'm fine. Are you alright?" He asked as he could see some slight signs of fatigue from her and a worried look on her face too.

"Yes, um... thanks for your concern..."

He flashed her his usual slightly lop-sided grin.

"Sure thing, we've all got to watch each others backs."

She gave him a weak smile back.

"So what was it about?"

"W-what?"

"Your nightmare, you were sweating and rolling around muttering while I was trying to wake you up."

Tucker considered lying and just saying that it was a dirty dream but he wanted to be honest with her. He trusted Bastila for some reason, it was almost like he had known and trusted her for longer than he had known her. Probably just because you were assigned onto the same ship as her he thought to himself. So he told her all about his strange dream about Malak and Revan back before they became the Dark Duo and then the Dark Uno. He was even more shocked by the fact that she had shared the exact same dream as him about the two heroes turned villains.

"That's really weird, why would we have the same dream?"

"It could be because of the force bond that we share, as I've said before this has several benefits but also some odd traits to it such as we can share dreams sometimes or see what the other is dreaming about."

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy most of my dreams, they can be quite... exciting." He said with a wink. Bastila of course blushed at his innuendo.

"Well, I think we'e kept the council waiting long enough. Come on and get ready, the rest of the crew are already getting debriefed."

He groaned as he rolled out of bed and got ready while Bastila waited outside of the ship. He was not looking forward to a long debriefing from a group of old wizards that would wine about everything that he had done. But he got ready none the less, knowing that the sooner he got there the less wining there would be ( hopefully ) and the less time he would have to dread it. Bastila was all but running there which forced him to follow at a steady jog, he had no idea why she was so eager to meet with the council. When they got there it was about what he had expected, Bastila bowing to the council and him being forced to also bow and kiss their asses which really got under his skin for some reason. Maybe since being a scout meant that he was largely autonomous and independent of command structures. Something that he probably had to adapt to while he was on the Endar Spire although he had no idea whether he did or didn't. He wondered about how the rest of the crew's debriefing was going. Probably just as boring if not more.

* * *

Mission was sitting at a small table that had two seats on either side, it was in a small room dull tan walls on either side and slightly bright lights over her head. She watched as an old woman with very pale white hair walked in. She seemed to have a permanent glare on her face. She sat down across from Mission and took out a small data pad and began filling it out. Mission coughed to try and get her attention. The woman glared at her.

"Are you ill?"

Her voice seemed to have a very angry undertone and when she spoke a sneer crossed her face. Mission grinned as she spoke.

"A little. I'm sick of just sitting here waiting for you."

The woman's nostrils flared at the youth's snarky reply.

"Well then I'll go ahead and introduce myself then we can start the questioning. My name is Atris and I'll be asking you to please answer all of my questions as honestly as possible."

Mission nodded.

"Very well, what is your name?"

"Mission Vao."

"What planet do you come from?"

Mission paused at this question, not sure what planet she had come from originally but she decided to just say Taris since her life with her brother was a sore and unstable topic.

"Taris."

"How did you meet Republic scout 420-R?"

"You mean Tucker, oh I met him in a cantina when he an' Captain Pissy Pants were tryin' to fin' Bastila."

Atris' nostrils flared again. "You will not use that kind of language here! And you will address him as scout 420-A and use Commander Onasi's proper title. Do you understand me child?"

Mission glared at her. "Hey, I ain't no kid! And his name is emTucker. That was just a fun little nickname for Carth. You should lighten up a little bit."

"Do you not understand the seriousness of the situation child?"

"You really need to work out your anger issues lady. You know what I'm gonna call you from now on? emHatris!/em I think it suits you." She said with an impish grin.

_Hatris_ just glared even more and opened the door behind her.

"I think we're done here, you obviously don't have any useful information and you're far too juvenile to listen to."

Mission glared at her as she walked out of the room. Man she was mean! What's her problem? Mission thought to her self as she left the "Room of calm distribution." More like interrogation room. She both thought and muttered as she headed back to the ship. Hopefully Big Z or T3 were done with their debriefings, they were always fun to hang out with and play pazaak with she thought as her usual happiness came back to her.

_Author"s Note: I am SO sorry for not updating in like a month. I have NO excuse, I got lazy, sorry about that. But I'm back and I'll be honest this time around, I honestly have NO idea when I'll be updating, I HOPE that I can update once a week, probably on Sundays like today but I don't know. School will be starting for me soon so that's just going to be tons of fun and work. Also the Destiny beta had been taking up my time too. Sorry about this big delay and screwed up schedule. Also I thought it would be funny to introduce the AU with Atris questioning the crew, I've just always wanted to see Mission making fun of her and stuff. When my older brother first stared playing KOTOTOR 2 we always called Atris Hatris, not to bash on her but it is pretty funny and she is kind of mean. I might include a debriefing with Zaalbar and Canderous, maybe T3 and Carth too if you want. Thanks-you again for all the support and patience, you're all AWESOME for that. Thank-you SO much! If you want I could always extend Mission's debriefing. I'm open to suggestion and ideas for this story. So ya, there's that quick little note, well not so little but that's just a little update for all of you. As usual thank-you so much for all the support and reading, please leave any ideas, requests, critiques, opinions, etc. in a review or PM, it really inspires me and helps! Thanks again, have a nice day or night, and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :D_


End file.
